A standard manifold that connects for example a single source of pressurized fluid to a plurality of users or loads comprises a single block of metal formed with a main feed passage connected to the source and a plurality of transverse branch passages each connected to a respective user or load. Valves may be built into the block for some of the passages.
Such manifolds are therefore normally custom-built for the particular application. Thus they are expensive and, if needs change, must be completely replaced with a new such manifold assembly.